Young Confusions
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Sesshomaru is being more protective of Rin now, and what happens when Rin finds out her family isn't dead? P.S.This isn't the whole story, I just can't tell you or it'll spoil it. :D
1. Food Makes everyone Happy

SesshomaruXRin: (Formerly known as JoeyLuvr And some numbers of which I forgot lol) This is my 2nd fan fic! Err third. I'll try to update my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fic as soon as I get inspired. But I recently read a HatoriXTohru fan fic and A bunch of SesshomaruXRin fan fics, so I'm inspired to do those lol.

Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha or any other titles.

It was just another normal night for Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jakken. The only difference was it was darker then most nights. They were walking in a forest, when Rin's stomach growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. May I go look for some food?" Rin's stomach growled even more.

"Of course you may not! There would be no such food for a mortal in this forest! Don't you know anything! You stupid human girl!"

" Jakken, that's enough! Rin, that wouldn't be such a good idea. I can sense some demons about. It's too dark. I doubt you'll find your way back." The great dog demon said as he heard her stomach growl once more. He stopped, looked at her, then said, "There's a village near by. We can stop in a little bit and when you wake up you can go to the village and see if you can get some food."

"Yes, my lord! Thank you!" Rin was so happy at the thought her lord would stop for the night just for her.

'_I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru is going to make us stop just for Rin's safety! That little wench is taking over him I swear she will do no such thing while I'm around!'_

Rin's stomach growled once more. Louder and longer for that matter. Lord Sesshomaru stopped, closed his eyes and perked his head up. His ears twitched and he heard the flow of water and fish swimming in it.

"Rin, there is a river near by. If you really are that hungry you can go fish. Jakken go with her." Jakken showed a sign of irritation and annoyance, but that quickly evolved into fear and obedience as soon as he saw his Lord glare at him.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru! Thank You! Come on Jakken!" Rin did one of her heart-warming smiles, as the dog demon would never admit, that warmed his heart, too.

Rin and Jakken were off to go get fish, while Sesshomaru went and sat down at a tree. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but then Rin came to mind.

'_What? Why did that human girl just appear in my mind? Oh well I don't care! I just want to beat those damn half breeds (Naraku and Inuyasha).'_

Rin and Jakken came back with two fish and fire wood. Rin being an expert at fishing now, caught the fish and Jakken got the fire wood. He then put down the fire wood and lit it afire with the Staff of Two Heads. While he did that, Rin stuck the two fish on sticks and started to cook them. Then Ah-Un's stomach growled, too.

"Ah-Un, are you hungry, too?" Came Rin's sweet gentle voice. "I'm afraid I don't have enough for you."

"Jakken go take Ah-Un to find some food for him." Came his Lord's not-so-gentle voice. Jakken started to protest, but before anything came out of his mouth, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Yes, my Lord. It may take us an hour or two or three." Jakken stated. Hoping for Sesshomaru to tell him forget it. The great dog demon just looked up at the sky. Jakken sighed and rode Ah-Un. Soon, Jakken was out of sight.

"Ahhhh, the fish are done!" Rin took a few bites. "MMMM!This is so delicious! Lord Sesshomaru, you should have some!" Sesshomaru looked towards the fire to look at Rin. Instead she was right beside him, offering some fish in her hand.

"I told you I don't eat human food." Sesshomaru looked at her with her big smiling face.

"Oh that's right. But if not, then what do you eat?" Rin looked at him curiously. Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a super tiny tiny smile. He would've gave a bigger one but his demon blood told him not to.

"I don't eat too much. But when I do I eat low class demons." Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes as she once again smiled.

"Ohhhhh...Well that makes sense I guess. But still, why don't you have just one bite?" Rin looked up at her Lord with the biggest most innocent smile. He had to take it and eat a bite to force himself not to smile.

"...So? How is It? Did you like it?" Sesshomaru showed not too much interest in the fish. He did seem a little more interested in her then the fish.

"Like I said I don't eat human food. But it's better than that damn gross fruit you eat." Rin smiled as she went to go sit back down and eat. As she was finishing the last bit of her fish, a cold wind blew.

"Brrrr! Wow it sure is cold tonight! I can't wait until it's summer! I suppose I shouldn't say that until at least half way through spring." Rin chewed up her last bite, as Lord Sesshomaru opened his mouth.

"Are you tired? If so then come here. I don't want you catching a cold and slowing us down."

Rin smiled as she came over to Her Lord. He had her lay right between the fluff and him. (A/N-Really? The fluff? I like it and all but, episode 5 I think, He used it once in battle. If it's a sorta weapon, then why doesn't he use it anymore? But still It's so cute!) She cuddled up to him and was so warm and cozy she fell right to sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru also felt warm and cozy. He wasn't tired before, but now he seemed kind of sleepy. His eyes started closing as he tried to keep them open and after awhile of doing that he gave in and placed his lips right next to Rin's forehead. For once in his life he fell into a deep sleep.

Jakken came back with Ah-Un. Ah-Un and Jakken found tons of food and ate to his hearts desire (A/N-Poll: What kinda food do you think it was? Reply in the Reviews :D).

" Seriously Ah-Un, you didn't have to eat so-" Jakken gasped at the sight he saw. Rin was all cuddled up to Lord Sesshomaru. It was a sickening sight. But that wasn't the worst part. Lord Sesshomaru was cuddling, too.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!THAT STUPID MORTAL GIRL HAS BEWITCHED MY LORD! The worst part is she only a young girl!OH WHAT TO DO!If I try something Lord Sesshomaru will have my head! But if I don't! Well no! Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a human!Besides she's a child!I have nothing to worry about.' _and with that Jakken fell asleep.

SesshomaruXRin(JoeyLuvr): How was it? I think i'm getting better at description! I think I'll get a good grade in English this year :D Please R&R!Don't forget to cast your vote about what Ah-Un eats!


	2. Lord Sesshomaru is a Demon!

SesshomaruXRin(JoeyLuvr): Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! When I get reviews I tend to want to do more chapters so keep reviewing!

Disclaimeter: I do not own any of the characters and titles of Inuyasha. And Sadly, I don't own Sesshomaru either tear

"Rin. Rin! Wake up. Wake up Rin!" Rin stirred as she focused her eyes on her Lord, towering above her head. Not just that either, he was smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How long was I asleep?" Sesshomaru picked her up and set her down on the ground.

"I don't know. I was sleeping, too."

'_Damn why did I just tell her that? Demons needn't any sleep.'_

"Oh. Can I go to the village now? Please!" Rin put on her happiest pleading look. How could he say no to that? Sesshomaru was about to say yes when they heard a noise. Jakken. He was snoring. Sesshomaru chucked a rock at his head.

"Who?What?I'll kill you demon with my-" Jakken fell silent when he saw his Lord was the one who chucked it. "Oh Sorry Mi Lord! I thought it was a demon!NOT THAT YOUR NOT A DEMON-" Too late. Jakken's head was bruised all over because His Lord chucked every rock in sight at him.

"Rin, you may go now. Don't take too long or we'll leave without you." Sesshomaru got up and glanced over at Rin smiling at him. He had a sudden urge to stroke her cheek.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" And with that, she was off.

'_What? Why the hell would I want to stroke her face?...Her smile is beautiful...Wait what am I saying? I'm a demon. She's a human. A young girl nonetheless.'_

"Lalalalalalala! Oooooooo!Pretty flowers!" Rin ran over to the rose bush and smelled in the flowers. She looked up and there she saw the village. "The village!I'm starving!" Rin started running to the village and right as she entered a village she tripped and fell. She got up and looked around. It looked like they were having some kind of festival.

"Excuse me miss? Are you okay?" Rin looked over.

"Yeah I'm fi-" Rin gasped. The other woman gasped, too. They stared at eachother for hell knows how long.

"Rin?Rin?Rin is that you? Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!" The woman held Rin in a tight embrace.

"Mommy? I thought YOU were dead. But I saw you. You were badly wounded!" Rin hugged her mother back.

"Yes dear I know. But Monks and Priestesses and Priests all came to help! They gathered the people that were still alive, Quickly tended to their wounds, and took us to this village! Your father and brother and sister are still alive, too! They said they never saw a young girl that fit your description. I asked them if they could look around the area. They did, and they still never found you. I just thought...Oh Rin!"

"Mommy!I missed you so much!"

"Hey mom whats the-Rin?...RIN?...RIN!" Her brother and sister and father ran up to eachother and all hugged eachother.

"Rin how on earth did you find us?" Rin's father was baffled.

"Oh umm well I didn't find you. I just came to this village for some food. Father I missed you so much, too. And Brother! And Sister!" Rin hugged everyone again.

"How are you alive? These forests are crawling with demons!" Rin's sister said.

"Oh...Where they?" Rin didn't know. They were probably all scared of Lord Sesshomaru that they never tried to attack him or Rin.(A/N-Not purposely rhyming lol)

"Wow I still can't believe it! Rin I missed you so much! But your awefully dirty. Come on lets go home!" They all turned towards their home, but Rin didn't. They all looked at her.

"Rin what's the matter? Come on. Your not shy. We are your family after all." They all looked at her. She had an uneasy face. She never once realized that she'd have to leave her Lord.

Meanwhile.

"What on earth is taking Rin so long? I shall go get her mi Lord." Jakken started off, but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Jakken, you cause such a commotion. I'll go." Sesshomaru got up and left Jakken behind while he searched for Rin.

Back to Rin

"Rin come on!" They made a motion to come. "I'm sure the village would love you! Don't be scared"

Rin looked at the ground. "That's not it..."

Her family looked suprised. "What do you mean?" Asked her mother.

Her family looked behind Rin aways. They saw a very handsome man walking towards them and Rin. His hair was blueish silver. He had a white kimono with a red design, and a very odd fluffy thing. Although he was very handsome, his eyes were as cold as snow.

"He's so handsome and mysterious!" Whispered Rin's sister, Takako.

Rin looked up a her sister and wondered what she was talking about.

"Rin, what is taking so long? I thought I told you to hurry up or we'll leave without you." Rin's family jumped as they heard his voice. It was cold, too. Scarely cold. Rin looked up and saw her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! I just...ummm..." She looked over at her family. They looked shocked. "I got a bit side tracked. Forgive me my Lord."

Sesshomaru looked over at her family. They looked, suprising, a lot like Rin. They even had a little of her scent.

"Umm..." Sesshomaru looked at the woman. "Are you the person that has been taking care of my daughter Rin?" The great dog demon was taken aback. He was shocked. Sad. But tried his best not to show any emotion. Fortuneately for him, it did. His face and eyes showed no emotion. If anything he looked cold and mean.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. "Rin? This woman that claims to be your mother, Is that true?" Rin looked up at her Lord. She had a sad face on her. But nodded. "Then why do you look so sad?" He said in an uncaring voice.

"It is true that this is my family...but I don't want to leave your side!" Rin looked from Her Lord to her Family.

"What? What your saying is you'd ditch us for this guy? Your own family over some..some..person!" Sesshomaru took note of that. He was demon, not human. He was about to turn his eyes red, become his true form, and kill her. Then he remembered she was his sister. But he was not gonna let her slide.

Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait! Please don't hurt her! She doesn't know!" Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. Her family looked at Rin, astonished at the fact that she was with someone that converts to violence a lot. They took in note that this "Lord Sesshomaru" guy was a cold heartless human and he was with Rin, a happy young non-violent child. There eyes widened. They all had the same thought in mind. He rapes her. Her father was about to say something to shoo him away.

" Oh please, Isn't it obvious?" Sesshomaru looked at her family. He smiled evilly. They didn't know. "Hmph. Human _are_ as stupid as they are weak." They all were wide eyed. Just what did he mean by that? Wasn't he human. And for the first time they all looked at his ears. They were not human ears.

"Your...Your...A DEMON!"

SesshomaruXRin: Okay I think you all get it that my penname used to be JoeyLuvr so im not gonna put that anymore. Anyways, how'd you like it? I think I'm getting much better! R&R


	3. Together With Lord Sesshomaru Forever?

SesshomaruXRin: Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone, because it inspired me to do another chapter! And I've been trying a bunch of keys to make a divider but none of them shows up so I guess I'll have to use words. :D

Disclaimeter: Sadly, I do not own Sesshomaru, Rin or any other Inuyasha titles.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Lord Sesshomaru smirked as he said, " Humans. Worthless beings." With that he started to walk away. Rin looked at him, then her family. Her family grabbed her and pulled her close so the fierce demon wouldn't hurt her.

"Let me go!" Rin yelled. They let her go and stared at her. "Rin? He is a demon! He wants to kill you, eat you, and make you suffer!" Her mother said as she grabbed her once more. "LET ME GO!" She yelled louder. Sesshomaru only walked about 5 feet and then he looked at Rin. "Rin he is leaving you without protesting, doesn't that tell you he doesn't care?" Soon people started to watch. "Let me GO!Lord Sesshomaru Help!" Her Lord stopped and looked back at her. Her entire family was trying to get a hold of her. He turned and walked towards them.

"If the child does not want to go with you, then you shouldn't force her. Rin." Rin stopped struggling and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord?" She replied with a smile, while she was being held back. Sometimes the cuteness of the girl got the better of him. Sometimes he even smiled, but usually he held it back. Thank god he was able to not smile this time. Sesshomaru walked in closer and grabbed Rin from them and put her down in between her family and her lord.

"What do you want? Me, or you family?" Sesshomaru paused a little after saying me. That ticked him off.

_' What the hell? She should just go with her family. I have no need for a human.'_

Rin turned to her family and looked up at them. "Mother..Father..Brother...Sister..." Rin stared intensely into their eyes. They have not seen her look so serious before. "I love you all so much. I really do wish you would come to understand My Lord. But if you do not...Then I'm afraid I'll have to leave in a regrettable way." They all had tears in their eyes.

_' What fools...haha...pathetic humans... just say the damn goodbye and lets go...If she doesn't finish in two minutes then I'm leaving without her'_

"Rin, but why? Why would you accompany a DEMON? He might eat you, or worse!" Her mother said while quivering in fear at the look Sesshomaru was giving her. Rin laughed. Everyone stood shocked. Of course not Sesshomaru.

"Oh mother! Lord Sesshomaru would never do that! He always saves me! One time I was abducted by Kagura and he came and-"

"Rin that's enough. Say your goodbyes and lets go before I leave without you." Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

"Okay my Lord! Bye everyone! I'll miss you!" With that Rin ran (A/N- Lol Rin ran. lol :D) off to Lord Sesshomaru. Leaving her family shocked.

DIVIDER

"Did my little girl just leave us? For a DEMON?" Rin's mother sobbed and sobbed. "He must have decieved her! This is not over yet! You just wait, "Lord" Sesshomaru! I will get my daughter back! I will think of something!" Then she collapsed into tears. The rest of the family crying, too.

DIVIDER

Rin and the Great Dog Demon were walking back to Jakken, while the sun was setting. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, who had a sad, yet determined, face. Quickly, all that turned into happiness and joy when she looked over. He looked over to what was so intriging. (A/N- Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) He saw pink, blue, red, and orange all over the sky.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru!Look at how beautiful the sunset is!" Rin looked up at her Lord as he was looking at her. He saw her beatiful smile, shining with the sunset. He cracked. He couldn't take it. He smiled. How could he not? That face was just too beautiful.

_' What am I thinking? Beautiful? She is not only a human...But she's a young girl! I will not fall for such a young worthless human!...but...look..at that...smile...I can't feel something for something so worthless! Could I?But then...I know...humans are worthless...and weak...but isn't that more the reason? What is so bad about humans? Yes they have weaknesses...but...they also have strengths...Inuyasha is half demon...I hate him for that...But isn't that how he can battle so long? I'm powerful, so I don't even have to think about giving up. But Inuyasha is weak...But he wins because he doesn't give up...It's the human side of him that keeps him alive.'_

By the time they got back to Jakken, Rin had gotten something to eat. But as for Ah-Un, he was hungry. His stomach rumbled.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ah-Un!You are always hungry! That's what is so pathetic about humans!" Ah-Un striked him with a lightning bolt and grabbed Jakken and flew to go find some food. Of course Ah-Un was smart. He knew that Rin and Lord Sesshomaru could use some time alone. (A/N- Go Figure lol)

Rin yawned. She was really tired. Especially since the day she had.

"Rin, come here." Rin obeyed and went to her Lord. He sat down on a tree, put his right arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. She snuggled up him and his fur like the previous night. Sesshomaru breathed in her fresh flower scent.

" Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Mmmm?"

"Umm..." Rin hesitated. " Well...I wish...I could be with you...forever...but that's impossible for a human, right?" Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. Her eyes were filled with love and sorrow. He was about to say yes, when he thought of something. No there was a way. His face lit up.

"Rin? Do you truely want to be with me forever?" Sesshomaru asked while trying not to look to happy. After all, he may be trying to give his heart to a mortal but he was still a demon. He had to keep some dignity. Rin smiled.

"Yes! Yes I do! Lord Sesshomaru, is there a way? A way to be with you forever?" Rin was filled with joy.

"I believe there is. You wish to become immortal like me? Than there is a way." The truth of it was. There was plenty of ways. She could become like Naraku and have low class demons become one with her body, but that really was only one of the ways she could become demon. He didn't want her to become demon.

"Wow Lord Sesshomaru!Tell me!Oh please tell me! I wish to be with you forever!" Rin was flowing with Joy and Happiness. He's never seen her this happy.

"Well there is one little thing in the way, but I can quickly take care of it." Rin dropped her face when she heard him say there was something in the way, but quicky picked it up as soon as she heard he can take care of it.

"The only good way for you to become immortal and stay the way you are is..."

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

SesshomaruXRin: Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Tell me what you think will make Rin stay the way she is, yet stay the same? Tell me in your reviews! I'll try to update soon:D


	4. 8 More Years Patients

SesshomaruXRin: Ello peoples!Back with another chapter!(Obviously)lol anyways on with the chapter! Oh and also, to answer LadyLuck22's question, Rin is her age in the show, 7 or 8.

Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Miroku, or any other hot guys from Inuyasha :'(

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

"The only way is...The Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Rin. Her face was glowing. Glowing like the beauty she is.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Isn't that the Jewel Naraku and Inuyasha are trying to get a hold of?" Rin looked curiously at her Lord. Also, with a tint of doubt.

"Like I said, a minor problem that I can easily get rid of." Sesshomaru saw Rin glow again. He loved that smile. He smiled, too.

Sesshomaru stared deeply into Rin's eyes. She looked so small, yet she looked strong. Of course she was. After all she went through? Yet, she still can keep a smile on her face. Just because of him. He knew then. As soon as she turned 18, no wait, 16 he couldn't wait that long, he would use the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls, to make Rin immortal. He loved Rin. He was not afraid to show it now.

'_So father. This is how you felt...I now know why you chose to give me the Tenseiga. You wanted me to save a human girl, and fall in love with her. Very smart. I bet you had your doubts, huh? Well, I have now. You win father. You truely are the greater demon.'_

"Rin...When you turn 16...We shall use the Jewel of Four Souls...to make you...immortal..." She spoke.

"Sesshomaru..." She was still only a child. He had to be more patient. Okay, a lot more patient. 8 years more patience. They both fell asleep.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

Of course the one who would wake them up was Jakken. It took him and Ah-Un to find some food for Ah-Un. Jakken came yelling on Ah-Un, mad. He didn't like Rin being that close to his Lord.

"I'm Back!" Jakken yelled. Sesshoumaru woke up with a startle but tried to hide it. Rin still slept.

"Jakken. Keep your voice down. You'll wake Rin." Sesshoumaru glared at Jakken. Sesshoumaru almost looked murderous. Over some petty little thing Jakken thought.

_' He's gotten closer to Rin...I can tell...Oooh!What do I do? I can't let this human child bewitch him! But then again...If she does...And I try something...I'll be dead.'_

"Jakken?Are you alright?" Came a sweet voice.

"Why yes, I am. Thank y-" Jakken saw that it was Rin. "No I'm not! Now get away from me!" Jakken glared at Rin with his big toad eyes. Then Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and looked down at Jakken. This time, his eyes were murderous. Jakken backed away.

"Umm..uh..uh.. well we should be going now, shouldn't we, My Lord?"

The three of them were off to find Naraku, err well at least Sesshoumaru and Jakken were.

DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER

SesshoumaruXRin:I know it's short but don't worry! I'm not done with it. I am working on chapter 5 now:D Please R&R!


	5. Author's Note

**SesshoumaruXRin**: Okay, okay. I know what you all are thinking. What happened to her family? Well I know. I tried to stretch the chapters out, but I want it longer and I couldn't think of anything else. So if anyone has any ideas? Because I'm making another chapter of when she's a little bit older. Actually it might be a few chapters. Well, Review with ideas, please!Bye Bye!


	6. Request to the Readers

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey everybody! I apologize for the inconvinence (sp?) and slow updation...Is that a word? Well anyways I decided something. I can't seem to find any inspiration for my stories!!! So I ask for your help! **

**And no, I'm not talking about giving me ideas either...Write up a chapter to one of my stories, and send it to me. Either by pm or by my email...Whoevers is best then I'll pick them. Hehe, it's kinda slack for me, but I know you guys'll love it!**


End file.
